


Beanies vs Starbucks

by robertstanion



Series: Hatchetober [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, anyway, bcs i lost motivation, hatchetober day 6: coffee, high school au if u squint, i got distracted by my science homework in for tomorrow, one thing: this is incredibly bad i am so sorry i lost motivation midway through bakeoff, really short, tws: mentions of favouritism, will probs rewrite at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Hatchetfield is split in two, and the two sides aren't meant to combine. When side a meets side b and they fall in love, are the consequences catestrophic?*to be rewritten at a later date
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Hatchetober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Beanies vs Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry the ending is so rushed god how dare i post this i am a disgrace-
> 
> joking but paul hollywood and bread distracted me anyways i now know how the atmosphere was founded because big brain

In Hatchetfield, there were two kinds of people. It was true that those people could be split into subcategories, but for the main part, there were the rich families, and the poor ones. You could be one of the richest people on the island and dress like someone from the opposite side, or you could dress rich but be poor. Some people had tried to build a life and stick to the social group they belonged to, and it made it very difficult when some people didn’t stick to what they knew.

It was there luck that there was an easier way to differentiate the poor from the rich, and it started with the coffee.

A new coffee store opened in Hatchetfield a few blocks away from the Starbucks, and it was called Beanies. It had a green interior, one that was cool and a way to hang out. The floor was a cheap wood, and the tables weren’t of the most designer. The walls were painted a mintish green, and there were framed images of different kinds of plants along the left wall. The counter was made of white marble, and there was a stand that showed “fresh pastries” on the right of it. The till was on the left, and in the little space clear were green barstools for people to talk there. On the right was the backroom, which took a cooler interior of an icier green, though not many people were able to see it. As for the main wall up front, there were two huge glass windows which enabled anyone to peer in with ease.

Starbucks couldn’t be much more different if it tried. The colour scheme was richer, darker, with the floors being a darker brown, and the walls being a darker green. The counter was made of simple wood, and there was less care in what was being presented, because it was Starbucks, and nobody needed to have proof that the quality would be good. After all, who hadn’t heard of Starbucks before?

When Beanies opened, the town split in two, and Starbucks became somewhere for the richer, and Beanies became a place for…everyone else. Families began to split as arguments became more extreme, and the tear could no longer be fixed with a simple needle and thread. Families turned against each other, and one girl thought it was ridiculous how it did.

She watched, every day, from her walk home from school, families split at the T-Section, as one member went left to Beanies, and the other turned to the corporate chain. She liked to make notes on who’d go where. The one thing about her was she was observant and ridiculously smart, though she was mostly known for her rebellious behaviour that was simply unable to be tamed.

She was Emma Perkins, and she was part of one of the richer, yet poorer, families in Hatchetfield. With the name not being able to be categorised, it caused a lot of issues, and a long, _long_ fight. Her parents went to Starbucks to try and make themselves seem richer than they were. They were deep in their own debt, and whatever money they had went toward her father’s alcohol addiction, or towards Emma’s weed. Her Aunt Linda, who’d just married into a rich family, went to Starbucks to flirt, or to pick up a new male fling. She never cared about the age, but she cared about the adoration. She also didn’t care if Gerald caught her, as there had been the rumours about Linda’s second child, Lake, who’d been born with fair hair and green eyes, a property Gerald hadn’t had.

Jane went to Beanies. Jane was the humanitarian of the family. She loved to help people, and she’d always do anything if it meant she could keep her good reputation. She was a valued person, at heart, and she had a shining heart, but Emma couldn’t see her as anything other than someone who opted to be above her title as “the favourite child.” Emma watched as her and her new boyfriend, Tom Houston, sauntered past. Tom was about to leave for Iraq, and Jane was planning on treating him, so they went to Starbucks. Jane always said she went to Beanies to act as if she were _the_ perfect Hatchetfield citizen, one of the only redeeming qualities of the island, but Emma knew the truth. She went to Starbucks, and the only times she ever went into Beanies were if she had money to spare. It happened more times than Emma liked to admit.

And Emma? Emma went to Beanies. For one thing, she worked there, but in her spare time, it was somewhere she could hang out with her friends, who allowed her to be herself. Her friend group was a combination of Sycamore kids and Hatchetfield High kids. That was another thing that separated the Hatchetfield citizens. If you couldn’t tell someone’s economic status from what they looked like, or from how they acted in general, you asked where they went to school. If you went to Hatchetfield High, you were wealthy. If you went to Sycamore, you were _never_ fulfilling your dreams, so don’t even try.

Emma was a Hatchetfield High kid who belonged at Sycamore. She was the only person who didn’t go to Sycamore from her friend group, as a matter of fact. There weren’t too many of them, but there was enough. There was herself, a sleaze named Ted who was actually one of her closest friends due to the fact they had identical senses of humour and bonded over shitty parents, a sweetheart of a girl named Charlotte who was in an emotionally manipulative relationship where everyone could see that it was toxic _except_ her, a taller guy who wore plain T-Shirts named Bill who’d accidentally gotten a girl pregnant and had devoted his life to the unborn baby though it was clear he hadn’t exactly fallen for the mother, there was a blazer wearing badass named Melissa who threatened to set something on fire at _least_ once a day…

And then there was Paul.

Paul Matthews was the only one to wear the Sycamore uniform. It wasn’t branded, exactly, but it looked like it should be. He always wore that black blazer with the dark green tie and he always dressed smartly. Nobody else did, and they’d all tried to convince him not to wear it, but nobody had ever really imagined Paul Matthews without that dumb uniform. Emma, personally, thought he looked incredibly adorable in it. He looked like something plucked straight out of a TV show, and it intrigued her, so she managed to merge in with his friend group, and little by little, they became close.

Eventually, they ended up seeing each other outside of school, and eventually, they became so close that there was a certain rumour that sparked that they were dating. They were right, but nobody had to know that yet. Only the people who saw them, in Beanies, with cups of coffee in hand, did they have to know. There was something special within them, something that would stay. It couldn’t fade, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me write mostly paulkins all month and then dip for a year


End file.
